Ice Age 6: The Kidnapping (2019)
Ice Age: The Kidnapping is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy film sequel to Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). It is the sixth installment of the Ice Age franchise by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. It was directed by Mike Thurmeier and co-directed by Galen T. Chu, and written by Michael Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner. The film stars the voice talents of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Josh Peck, Simon Pegg, Seann William Scott, Jennifer Lopez, Queen Latifah, Josh Gad, Wanda Sykes, Adam DeVine, Nick Offerman, Max Greenfield, Stephanie Beatriz, Keke Palmer, Michael Strahan, Jessie J, all reprising their roles from previous films. New additions to the cast include Alexander Gould, Hayden Rolence, Emma Watson, Mark Hamill, Noline Oliver, Bonnie Wright, Steve Blum, Shakira Jim Cummings, and Sarah Silverman Synopis 2 years have passed since Ice Age: Collision Course and things have settled down again. The Sub-Zero Heroes have faced and survived: ice ages, floods, dinosaurs, breaking contents, and asteroid collisions. And now their most EPICEST adventure ever. Granny and Teddy have decided to move to The Valley, Buck, Gavin, Gertie and Roger decides to stay on the surface because they don't have any family back in Pellucidar (Aka the Dino World) and they liked it better on the surface. Peaches and Julian had a kid called Nickales, and Sid and Brooke had a kid too called Scott. Also, Diego and Shira also had a female white tiger cub named Somer, BUT Captain Marco and Captain Nak, the 2 brothers of the late Captain Gutt, kidnap Somer and Scott! So The Herd must get those 2 kids back and put a stop to the pirates once and for all! Plot After Scrat falls from the Blue Sky Studios logo. Scrat is still flying the UFO. It suddenly runs out of gas, and falls down and Scrat screams. The UFO was crashed down to Earth. The screen shaked a loud crash and a explosion explodes because of the UFO crash from Scrat. Scrat grunts. He tryed to fix it. But it still was broken. The acorn fell on the top of his head. The screen shakes again. Its the herd. Then the title appeared Ice Age: The Kidnapping. Manny and the herd ran real fast. Manny was a little nervous. He knows that her daughter is having a kid. Ellie tells his that is its is awesome. Meanwhile Peaches and Julian is at the Geotopia Hospital. Peaches is really worried. Julian said I know this will be painful but in order to get the baby out we need to push. Then we switch to Shira and Diego. Diego is excited that he will be a father. Sid knows to. The scene switches back the the herd getting to the Geotopia Hospital. Once they made it they ran into the doors then into the elevator. Then Ellie opened the door. Peaches finally got her kid. Manny was happy in tears. He blowed his trunk on Ellie. Ellie sighed. He needed a name. Peaches named him Nickales. Shira and Diego got their kid too. Diego named her Somer and Sid and Brooke got there kids to. Brooke named her Scott. And Crash rubbed his huge noisy belly. To be continued... Cast Ray Romano as Manny, a Woolly Mammoth and the no nonsense leader of The Herd John Leguizamo as Sid, a Giant Ground Sloth and the founder of The Herd and Manny and Diego's best friend Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon and Manny and Sid's best friend Queen Latifah as Ellie, a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's wife Keke Palmer as Peaches, a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's daughter Adam DeVine as Julian, a Mastodon and Peaches' husband Seann William Scott as Crash, a Possum Josh Peck as Eddie, a Possum Simon Pegg as Buck, a Weasel Jennfier Lopez as Shira, a Smilodon and Diego's wife Hayden Rolence as Waylon and Scott, a Grey Smilodon and a Red Giant Ground Sloth and Diego, Shira, Sid and Brooke's kids Alexander Gould as Seymour, a brown mastodon and Peaches and Julian's kid Wanda Sykes as Granny, a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's grandmother, who fans will think is hot Jessie J as Brooke, a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's wife Josh Gad as Louis, a hedgehog and Peaches' best friend and Roger's pal Nick Offerman as Gavin, a handsome Saurornithoides and the father of Gertie and Roger Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a cool posh and foxy Saurornithoides and Gavin's daughter Max Greenfield as Roger, a freaky and cowardly Dakotaraptor and Gavin's son Chris Wedge as Scrat, a Saber Tooth Squirrel Karen Disher as Scratte, a female Saber Tooth Squirrel Michael Strahan as Teddy, a Palaeolagus and Granny's husband Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a Llama who moves to The Valley Drake as Ethan, a Woolly Mammoth and Julian's mate Nicki Minaj as Steffie, a Woolly Mammoth and Ethan's wife Heather Morris as Katie, a Woolly Mammoth Elle Fanning as Meghan, a Woolly Mammoth Melissa Rauch as Francine, a Giant Ground Sloth who becomes Marshall's love interest Steve Buscemi as Captain Marco, a Gigantopithecus and the main antagonist Jeremy Renner as Captain Nak, a Gigantopithecus and the secondary antagonist Aziz Ansari as Squint, a Palaeolagus who survived in Ice Age The Great Eggscape Kunal Nayyar as Gupta, a Badger who survived in Ice Age 4 Nick Frost as Flynn, a Elephant Seal who survived in Ice Age 4 Rebel Wilson as Raz, a Procoptodon who survived in Ice Age 4 Alan Tudyk as Giant Ground Sloths (Sid's dad and brother) They join The Herd Nicki Watkins as Olivia, a Dinofelis and Waylon's love interest Jim Cummings as Bronzin, a New Zealand Giant Moa who joins The Herd Michelle Rodrigeuz as Rio Pearls, a New Zealand Giant Haast's Eagle Steve Blum as Chuckles, a Dire Wolf who joins The Herd Emma Watson as Bites, a Andrewsarchus Mark Hamill as Krack, a Megalania Jason Segel as Ozzie, a purple and maroon Procoptodon Randy Thom as Momma Dino, a Tyrannosaurus Rex/Rudy, a white Baryonyx Carlos Saldanha as Egbert, Yoko, and Shelly, They join the herd Ben Glieb as Marshall, Sid's brother Joy Behar as Eunice, Sid's mom Rhianna as Brianna, a Australian Brush Tailed Possum and Crash's love interest Shakira as Allison, a Australian Honey Possum and Eddie's Love Interest Bonnie Wright as Sophie, a Porcupine and Louis's love interest John Leguizamo as the announcer which is used for time cards Noline Oliver as Jackie, a Weasel and Buck's love interest Sarah Silverman as Roz, a lovely Dakotaraptor and Roger's love interest Tara Strong as the dog boy, whose full gut made a noise Danny DeVito as Danny DeVito Rated PG Some material may not be suitable for all ages * Brief appearance of blood * Mild rude humor * Some action/ peril * Mild violence * Sex references * Brief language Release Date July 25, 2019 ENDING SONGS: Sans Undertale will sing Shipoopi by Peter Griffinn I'm A Believer Sung by The Herd- from Shrek Better When I'm Dancing Sung by Meghan Trainor- from The Peanuts Movie I Like To Move It Move It Sung by Sid- from Madagascar Sleepyhead Sung by Roger- from LittleBigPlanet 2 SOUNDTRACK: 1. Poi e By Patea Maori Club 2. The Best Day Ever By: SpongeBob SquarePants 3. Battle Music 4. What Makes You Beautiful: By One Direction 5.Good Time By: Owl City 6. Exes and Ohs By: Eli King 7. Uptown Funk: By Bruno Mars 8. Nate's Theme From The Uncharted Games 9. Battle Music (Reprise) 10. I Need a Hero: By Shrek 2 11. A Sad Piano song 12. Set Fire to the Rain: By Adele 13. Despacito: by that mexican guy I think 14. 7 Grand Dad title theme rip: by SiIvaGunner 15. DEAD MEME HOME DIGITAL: September 1, 2019 BLU-RAY DVD: October 20, 2019 Category:Ice Age Category:Ice Age 6 Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:PG-Rated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy Category:Blue Sky Studios